1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to multimedia devices and in particular to a mechanism for tracking content within presentations on multimedia devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing real time (or online) tracking of objects, generating interactive links and accessing content associated with objects within presentations on multimedia devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advances in video processing have led to an increase in the production of digital interactive systems, such as interactive televisions, which provide consumers with greater control of the way in which consumers receive and view multimedia content. Most of this interactivity has been tied to gaming applications that run on television and providing menu options for selecting programs of interest or for controlling the receipt and handling of content of interest to the consumer (e.g., selecting, surfing to, recording, pausing and/or rewinding displayed content).
Along with this increase in the production of multimedia interactive systems has been an increase in the use of the Internet to present multimedia content. Televisions screens are now becoming ubiquitous with a computer monitor and a large number of modern design televisions and monitors may be utilized interchangeable to perform either function. Tied to this increase in presentation of multimedia content over the Internet is a parallel increase in internet advertising. The amount of money spent on internet advertising is currently only be limited by the availability of talent (i.e., persons with the requisite knowledge, skill set and/or abilities) to produce internet-worthy graphics and animation in an increasingly competitive environment.
Dynamic forms of advertising, including internet-based video advertising, are of particular focus. The growth of online communities which focus on user-created/submitted video content underscores the consumers' interest in video content, in particular. However, video advertising on the internet is still in the earlier stages of development. There is thus a need for more innovative and effective methods for advertising on the internet. This need also applies to the conventional television arena, where conventional advertisements are still treated as separate content from the content being watched by the consumer, and which interrupts the broadcast of consumer content in order to provide information about the advertised product.